Regard sur un monde perdu
by Kokoroyume
Summary: [Action/Aventure] [Univers Alternatif] [Saga de Freezer] C'est un monde où Vegeta patiente en silence jusqu'au jour de sa revanche, un monde qui pour d'autres serait perdu mais dans lequel il est persuadé qu'un jour il les surpassera tous. Mais ce nouveau guerrier qui se présente devant lui, sera-t-il sa perte ou l'outil qui le mènera à la victoire ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Dragon Ball ne sont pas ma propriété et je me contente de les emprunter sans en tirer aucun gain financier..._ _  
_

 _Note : Cette histoire devrait avoir de nombreux chapitres et est toujours en cours d'écriture. C'est aussi ma toute première tentative sur l'univers si connu d'Akira Toriyama. Il s'agit d'une histoire de type action, aventure et prenant place dans un univers alternatif (UA).  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **« Regard sur un monde perdu »**

 **Chapitre 1**

L'une des bases de Freezer - Présent

\- Prince Vegeta, Sa Majesté Freezer est de retour et requiert votre présence ainsi que celle de vos suivants.

Le soldat de rang inférieur se courba et prit congé.

La convocation sommaire ne surprenait pas Vegeta, leur maître y mettait rarement plus de formes, mais les grognements de Nappa et Radditz reflétaient parfaitement l'irritation que lui-même ressentait. Pourtant, comme déjà trop de fois dans le passé, et sans doute encore bien des fois dans le futur, il se contenta de lancer un regard agacé aux deux autres saiya-jin et de se mettre en route. Aucun soldat de l'armée du tyran ne pouvait prendre ce genre de convocation pour autre chose qu'une sommation à le rejoindre immédiatement. Un jour... oui, un jour, il ferait amèrement regretter à cette ordure de traiter le prince qu'il était avec si peu d'égard.

Les trois derniers survivants de la planète Vegeta entrèrent en silence dans la salle d'audience familière. Leur visage était un masque de froideur. Peut-être Nappa et Radditz laissaient-ils percer sur leurs traits une infime partie de la peur qu'ils ressentaient tous. L'aura de pouvoir de Freezer était toujours aussi écrasante. Et le sourire qu'il arborait en cet instant n'augurait rien de bon pour eux. Vegeta avait appris à se méfier de cet air amusé qu'il affichait : il annonçait toujours une nouvelle humiliation pour les saiya-jin.

Les trois hommes posèrent un genou à terre, comme les serviteurs obéissants qu'ils se devaient d'être, Nappa et Radditz un peu en retrait, et attendirent que leur maître leur adresse la parole. Zabon et Dodoria le flanquaient de part et d'autre, comme à leur habitude, affichant ce sourire supérieur qui provoquait toujours de désagréables fourmillements dans les poings du prince. _Un jour..._

\- Mon petit Vegeta, j'espère que tu sauras me montrer une reconnaissance à la hauteur de ce que je vais t'offrir, dit enfin Freezer, une lueur méchante brillant dans le regard.

Il fronça les sourcils malgré lui puis un bruit de pas lent mais régulier détourna son attention du tyran. Même si son scouter nouvelle génération était au repos devant son oeil, il pouvait dire que la présence qui s'approchait d'eux était une menace. C'était instinctif, des êtres qui irradiaient de pouvoir tels que Freezer et ses bras droits ne pouvaient être ignorés. Et ce nouvel invité lui faisait un effet similaire. Un ennemi de plus. Encore un homme plus fort que lui du côté de Freezer.

Vegeta serra les poings mais ne bougea pas, gardant le regard fixé sur le sol et s'empêchant de réagir au hoquet de surprise de Radditz. Il entendit le petit rire ravi du tyran et se força à lever les yeux. Alors qu'il croisait le regard de suie du nouvel arrivant, Radditz parla.

\- ... Ka... Kakarot... ?

Un... Saiya-jin ?

Il portait l'uniforme de l'armée de Freezer, un uniforme sur mesure, remarqua-t-il, avec un body noir et une cape toute aussi sombre, et le scouter caractéristique devant son oeil. Mais sa queue était enroulée autour de sa taille et ses traits avaient une certaine ressemblance avec ceux de Radditz. Il ne souriait pas. Il ne semblait éprouver aucun soulagement à retrouver ceux de sa race. Il fixait Vegeta avec un regard si intense que le prince se sentait cloué sur place. Puis il eut un léger rictus et détourna le regard, comme s'il venait de le jauger et de décider qu'il n'avait aucune valeur.

Vegeta se sentit inexplicablement humilié et une rage intense enflamma ses veines. Comment osait-il ? Il était son Prince ! Il ignorait l'étendue de la différence entre leur puissance, et il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de vérifier avec son scouter, mais il avait déjà décidé qu'il lui ferait ravaler son arrogance et le forcerait à plier devant lui.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Nappa ne s'embarrassa pas de pensées similaires et n'hésita pas à employer son scouter. Son expression ébahie donna envie à Vegeta de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

\- Kakarot, mon frère, est-ce bien toi ? La Terre a pourtant été détruite alors que tu n'étais qu'un bambin. Comment... ?

Imbécile de Radditz. Il y avait de la joie et de l'espoir dans sa voix. Ce type, qui qu'il pouvait être, n'était pas leur allié. Cet échange de regard avec Freezer était trop entendu. Il était trop fier de se trouver là. Et son regard ressemblait bien plus à celui du prédateur face à ses proies qu'à celui du saiya-jin heureux de retrouver ses pairs.

\- J'ai détruit la Terre.

Ils entendaient sa voix pour la première fois. Elle était calme, posée. Sans émotion. Et, pourtant, cela ne fit que renforcer l'impression de Vegeta qu'il se sentait bien supérieur à eux, qu'il ne les voyait que comme de la vermine. Exactement comme Freezer. C'était un traître à leur sang, il en était persuadé.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tuer tous ses habitants, je peux encore l'imaginer. Mais détruire une planète ? Tu n'aurais pas dû être suffisamment fort pour-

\- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que vos machines primitives n'aient pu évaluer correctement le potentiel du plus puissant de vos guerriers et l'aient envoyé par erreur sur une lointaine planète, déclara Freezer, interrompant Radditz.

Il fixait Vegeta et semblait excessivement amusé. Quoi de surprenant ? Ridiculiser les saiya-jin et insister sur la faiblesse et l'impuissance du prince avait toujours été l'un de ses jeux favoris. Et il semblait être plus que satisfait de la nouvelle carte qu'il venait de tirer de sa main. Vegeta enrageait de cette situation. Ils étaient toujours à genoux devant ce soldat de Freezer qui les toisait et le maître en question n'avait clairement aucune intention d'abréger cette rencontre. Il se régalait trop de leur choc et de leur désarroi.

\- Mais-

\- Radditz !

C'en était assez. Il comptait bien maîtriser sa colère et il était soulagé que Nappa n'ait pas vraiment perdu son sang froid. Il aurait presque pu avoir pitié de Radditz qui semblait enfin commencer à réaliser que son frère ne lui accordait aucun intérêt et ne semblait guère touché par leurs retrouvailles. Mais il était temps qu'il se calme lui aussi. Freezer n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'en rester là et il refusait d'être une nouvelle fois source de divertissement pour cette ordure.

Le sourire de leur maître perdit de son éclat lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils avaient repris les reines de leurs émotions. Il fit un signe à son invité pour qu'il s'approche et il obéit immédiatement. Traître.

\- Mon cher Kakarot a choisi de son plein gré de venir me servir et n'avait, à vrai dire, que peu d'intérêt à rencontrer les derniers survivants de sa race. Bienveillant comme je le suis toujours, j'ai décidé qu'il serait égoïste de ma part de vous priver de cette rencontre. Ai-je eu raison d'agir ainsi, mon cher Kakarot ?

L'homme s'agenouilla un instant devant lui, aussi servile que le plus humble des soldats de son armée.

\- Votre choix était des plus avisés, Votre Majesté. Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de constater qu'ils sont aussi faibles que vous le disiez.

Il se releva et Freezer eu un petit rire.

\- Et la planète où tu es né ne comportait que des êtres plus misérables encore. Ceux-ci sont faibles mais ils se sont néanmoins avérés occasionnellement d'une quelconque valeur pour mon armée. Gardes-tu encore le moindre regret de ne pas avoir connu cette planète ?

\- Pas le moindre, Votre Majesté.

Le tyran jubilait clairement de cette situation. Vegeta pouvait sentir que ses deux compagnons bouillaient de rage et lui-même luttait pour se contrôler. _Un jour, ils le paieront tous._

\- Eh bien, mon petit Vegeta ?

Il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang puis se leva à peine pour se courber.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre grande générosité, Majesté. Nous n'oublierons jamais tous ce que vous avez fait pour nous, saiya-jin.

 _Je jure que je te tuerai un jour, salopard, dussé-je y laisser la vie !_

Il entendit les ricanements des bras droits de Freezer.

\- Cela ne me semble pas montrer beaucoup de reconnaissance, commenta Dodoria. Tu ne trouves pas, Zabon ?

\- Allons, ne sois pas mauvaise langue, mon cher Dodoria. Je suis certain que c'est l'émotion qui doit le rendre nerveux.

Vegeta serra les poings si fort que ses ongles percèrent sa peau à travers ses gants. Son attention fût ramenée au tyran lorsqu'il claqua des mains d'un air surpris.

\- Oh, quel idiot je fais, j'en oubliais presque d'annoncer le plus important ! Pour vous permettre de profiter de vos retrouvailles, j'ai assigné Kakarot en tant que chef de votre unité. Sa priorité restera, bien sûr, d'accomplir les missions que je lui confierai et de gérer cette base durant notre absence. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il sera le parfait leader pour enfin m'assurer que vous accomplirez vos conquêtes dans des délais raisonnables.

\- Pardon ? Nous avons toujours été une unité d'élite, accomplissant nos missions dans un temps record et ce traîtr-

\- Nappa ! Tais-toi !

Il entendit un craquement écoeurant dans son dos et, lorsqu'il se tourna, Nappa se tenait le bras en grognant, s'empêchant visiblement de hurler. L'angle de son coude était tout à fait anormal et la forme de Kakarot, bien moins imposante que leur géant saiya-jin, se tenait à ses côtés. Radditz était pâle. Vegeta n'avait rien vu, rien senti. Bien qu'il sut parfaitement quel sentiment le traversa, il refusa de le nommer dans son esprit. Le rire de Freezer s'éleva.

\- Parfait ! Je vois que vous apprenez déjà à vous connaître ! Kakarot vous a déjà choisi trois planètes à conquérir. Vous partez dans deux jours.

Et Freezer, suivi de ses hommes, se retira, un odieux sourire aux lèvres. Kakarot ne bougea pas. Radditz était possiblement figé par la peur et Nappa par la douleur.

Ecrasant sa fierté avec toute sa volonté, Vegeta activa son scouter.

DBDBDBDBDB

 _Planète X - Epoque X_

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant._

 _\- C'est un affreux petit monstre !_

 _Elle sourit en observant la petite créature qui donnait du fil à retordre à ces jeunes gens qui avaient décidé, au contraire de leurs pairs, de délaisser quelque peu la technologie si ancrée dans leurs habitudes depuis quelques générations et de développer la puissance de leur corps._

 _\- Vous pouvez le laisser ici, il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui._

 _\- Obasa, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Cette chose est dangereuse. Tu vois bien que même mes élèves ont du mal à le maîtriser. A ton âge-_

 _Obasa leva un sourcil et son vieil ami fit une grimace. Elle reprit la parole à sa place avec un sourire amusé et en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches dans une pose pleine d'assurance._

 _\- Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles ? La « Grande Sorcière Obasa S-_

 _\- Sorcière, c'est ça, bougonna-t-il. Et après cela, tu vas me dire que tu vas l'envoûter avec ta magie pour qu'il se tienne tranquille ? Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de cela étant celle que tu es._

 _\- Tu reconnais donc que je suis tout à fait en mesure de m'occuper de lui. Voilà, je savais que nous tomberions d'accord, finit-elle en hochant la tête, satisfaite._

 _L'homme laissa échapper un grognement frustré. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. La personne qui imposerait ses propres règles à Obasa n'était pas encore née. Il observa le visage de la femme au teint aussi sombre que le tronc des arbres millénaires. Elle rayonnait de joie en observant le petit monstre s'accrocher et échapper à ses élèves, leur donnant quelques coups vicieux au passage. Il soupira et regarda à nouveau la petite chose infernale. C'était irresponsable et il valait mieux qu'ils signalent sa présence. Elle laissa échapper un rire ravi devant les singeries de la créature et cela attira un regard curieux de la part du petit être avant qu'il ne donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui avait tenté de le saisir par les cheveux._

 _Il secoua la tête de dépit. Demain, il se mettrait en route et, pour anticiper leurs actions, signalerait le fait qu'il n'avait trouvé que des roches spatiales sur le lieu du crash._

A suivre...

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite !  
Cette histoire tournera principalement autour des saiya-jin (oui, j'ai choisi de rester sur ce nom au lieu de "saiyan") et l'intervention d'OC (personnages originaux) ne sera pas prépondérante dans l'histoire et ils ne serviront que d'outils pour planter le décor et faire avancer l'intrigue, les personnages de l'univers d'Akira Toriyama ayant toute mon attention :)_

 _Il y a déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits dans mes cahiers qui doivent encore être revus ou complétés donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je sache si je dois y modifier davantage de chose et m'atteler à cette tâche avec plus d'empressement ou non :p_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Dragon Ball ne sont pas ma propriété et je me contente de les emprunter sans en tirer aucun gain financier..._

 **« Regard sur un monde perdu »**

 **Chapitre 2**

L'une des bases de Freezer - Présent

90 000.

Bien plus puissant que Zabon et Dodoria. Peut-être même à la hauteur des membres du Commando Ginyu.

Comment un saiya-jin de si basse extraction avait-il pu atteindre un niveau pareil ?

Il était furieux. Furieux que cet homme plus jeune encore que lui ait une telle puissance. Furieux qu'il se soit rangé du côté de Freezer. Furieux qu'il ait été placé dans une position où il pourrait asseoir sur lui toute sa supériorité. Et pourtant... C'était un saiya-jin. Il était la preuve qu'un membre de leur race pouvait devenir au moins aussi fort. De plus, bien que la pensée le rebutait, aussi infime qu'elle soit, il existait une chance de le rallier à leur cause. Avec une puissance pareille, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle le tyran ne le plaçait pas à un poste de plus d'importance. Ce lézard n'était pas un imbécile et n'accordait jamais réellement sa confiance à qui que ce soit. Et il ne s'imaginait qu'il pouvait choisir soudain de la donner sans concession à un survivant de la planète Vegeta. Traître ou non, il faisait partie des quatre derniers saiya-jin de l'univers. Sa présence lui permettait d'entrevoir de nouvelles possibilités... Toutefois, pour l'heure, c'était la fureur qui l'emportait sur tout.

Il désactiva son scouter dans un geste calme. Dans leur situation, ils n'avaient pas le loisir de faire abstraction totale de stratégie mais son esprit était trop agité pour faire plus qu'éviter une erreur telle que celle que Nappa venait de commettre ou aller plus loin qu'écraser cette peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Radditz. Comme bien souvent, il allait accepter sa rage et agir avec sang-froid pour résoudre l'essentiel du problème immédiat : s'occuper de cet idiot de Nappa et garder ses distances avec ce Kakarot.

\- Nous partons dans quarante-cinq heures, s'éleva la voix de Kakarot. Rejoignez-moi à l'aire de lancement à ce moment-là. Vous recevrez les détails de la mission durant notre vol. Vegeta, suis-moi.

Et il se détourna sans avoir l'occasion d'être témoin du bref échange de regard entre les trois autres saiya-jin. Vegeta ne laissa même pas se manifester l'agacement qu'il ressentait à se voir adresser avec une telle familiarité par quelqu'un de sa race, et encore moins sa rage à le voir prendre la tête de leur unité en se croyant autorisé à lui donner des ordres, mais se contenta de faire comprendre à Nappa et Radditz de ne pas faire d'esclandre pour l'instant. Il fallait connaître son ennemi pour pouvoir l'affronter et le vaincre. Il espérait juste qu'aucun d'eux - et lui le premier - ne se laisserait aveugler par sa fureur et déciderait de remettre ce guerrier de seconde zone à sa place avant qu'ils n'en aient réellement le pouvoir.

Le prince laissa ses compagnons et se mit en marche, fulminant. Au moins, avec Freezer, il lui suffisait d'endurer quelques minutes d'humiliation puis le tyran se lassait et se tournait vers d'autres matières. Il pouvait ensuite relâcher la pression, se défouler sur l'un ou l'autre imbécile et contrôler une part de sa frustration en commandant son unité vers une nouvelle conquête. Le comportement de Kakarot semblait toutefois annoncer qu'il ne pourrait pas garder ses distances comme il le souhaitait et qu'il devrait piétiner constamment son ego tant qu'il n'aurait pas une occasion d'avoir la main haute sur cette vermine.

L'homme ne se souciait même pas de l'avoir dans son dos, alors qu'il s'était décidé à laisser deux bons mètres d'écart entre eux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu qu'il avait choisi, et cela ne l'aidait pas à calmer son humeur. Il le considérait comme un faible, un moins que rien, c'était évident. Mais garderait-il une telle arrogance s'il lui envoyait à cet instant même la plus puissante de ses attaques ? Son énergie grondait en lui et il n'aurait eu besoin que de faire un geste pour la laisser se manifester...

Il se força à refermer le poing qui s'était presque ouvert de sa propre volonté. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il était à fleur de peau ces derniers mois et son esprit rationnel luttait pour dompter ses émotions indisciplinées. Il venait de franchir le cap des vingt années de service pour cet odieux bâtard, et alors ? Ces années ne comptaient pas tant que cela pouvait le mener à la victoire. Cette réalité ne changeait rien au fait que son impatience grandissait de jour en jour. Et, à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers mois, il avait songé à -

Vegeta ne franchit pas le seuil de la porte et fixa les mouvements réguliers de la cape noire avec méfiance. Son compagnon n'avança que de quelques pas dans la poussière grisâtre de la planète aride puis jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

\- Inquiet ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

L'homme n'attendit pas sa réponse et reprit sa marche. Le prince serra les dents à s'en faire mal et lui emboîta le pas. Il n'était pas stupide, lorsque l'on entraînait l'un de ses compagnons d'arme dans le désert rocheux de cette base, loin du regard de Freezer, c'était que l'on avait des comptes à régler ou des choses à prouver. Il n'était pas lâche. Même si ce guerrier bas de classe était beaucoup plus fort que lui, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de s'écraser sans se battre férocement et il lui montrerait ce dont l'Elite des Saiya-jin était réellement capable !

C'est dans cet état d'esprit combatif et rageur qu'il se laissa entraîner par-delà les montagnes abruptes situées au nord de la base, et jusqu'aux cratères formés par d'anciens impacts d'atterrissages de vaisseaux, sans que Kakarot n'ait fait preuve du moindre empressement ou ait jugé utile de fournir une quelconque explication. Loin des lumières artificielles de la base, on se retrouvait rapidement à ne compter que sur la luminosité blafarde offerte par le lointain soleil qui éclairait cette planète et les teintes perdaient de leur éclat, tout se mêlait au paysage morne et sans vie qui les entourait.

Kakarot s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il apparaissait comme une tâche sombre et menaçante dans ce décor et le contraste créé par son armure blanche n'atténuait en rien cette impression. Il se débarrassa du scouter devant son oeil d'un geste nonchalant et son impact sur le sol brisa le silence qui n'avait jusque-là était troublé que par leur marche régulière. Il fixa Vegeta d'un regard neutre.

\- Combats-moi de toutes tes forces, ou meurs.

Et le prince eut à peine le temps de relever sa garde que le poing s'écrasa sur son avant-bras avant de le projeter à des dizaines de mètres de son ennemi. Il ne se permit pas de s'attarder sur les tremblements douloureux qui secouaient son côté droit et s'élança de la paroi dans laquelle il était encastré vers son adversaire, un cri de rage échappant de sa gorge, le coude et le poing levés, prêt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Les jointures de ses doigts effleurèrent la joue du saiya-jin et un genou remonta violemment sous le menton de Vegeta, trop rapide pour qu'il parvienne à l'éviter. Il fut propulsé en hauteur durant quelques instants et il n'évita qu'à moitié le coup de pied qui visa ses côtes puis il s'écrasa au sol. Il se releva immédiatement, cracha du sang et se mit en position de défense. L'homme ne retenait pas ses coups. Son bras, sa mâchoire, sa cage thoracique... la douleur était telle qu'il savait pertinemment que quelque chose était déjà brisé.

Il fixa son cadet qui venait de se poser devant lui, calme mais les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce là tout ce dont tu es capable ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Allez, attaque-moi !

Ses muscles se tendirent davantage et il serra les dents. Les chiffres ne mentaient pas, sa puissance était effectivement plus importante que la sienne. Mais il faisait partie de l'Elite et il ne se ferait pas ridiculiser par ce moins que rien !

\- Je vais te faire ravaler ton insolence ! gronda-t-il, avant de concentrer son énergie entre ses mains et de l'expédier sur lui sans aucune retenue.

L'imbécile ne tenta même pas de s'écarter de sa trajectoire et un léger rictus fleurit sur les lèvres du prince.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir te sortir indemne-

\- _Aah !_

Impact. Explosion. L'armure fêlée. Kakarot parfaitement intact.

Il ne parvint pas à masquer son expression stupéfaite mais s'empêcha de faire un pas en arrière. Il cligna des yeux et l'homme disparut de son champ de vision. Il réapparut immédiatement en face de lui, la tête penchée à hauteur de son épaule.

\- Tu es faible, murmura-t-il.

Puis il sentit son poing s'enfoncer violemment dans son estomac alors qu'il le retenait par la nuque. Il se plia en deux, crachant sang et salive avant de hoqueter pour essayer de retrouver son souffle. Il le força à relever son visage vers lui.

\- Combats-moi !

 _Ou meurt_.

Vegeta se rejeta en arrière avant d'écraser durement son front contre le sien et, sans attendre, lui envoya une vague d'énergie à bout portant et en plein visage. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt ici, qu'il offre à Freezer une victoire si parfaite. La prise sur sa nuque ne se détacha pas et son ennemi, complètement indemne, lui rendit sa première attaque avec une telle force qu'il eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser lorsque son front cogna le sien.

Il tomba et perdit conscience durant une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, vaguement conscient du liquide chaud qui coulait de son nez jusqu'à son menton, Kakarot le toisait et avait une main tendue au-dessus de son corps, une boule d'énergie se formant déjà au centre de sa paume. Il prit rapidement appui sur sa main et lança sa jambe en avant. Son cadet l'évita, s'envola de quelques mètres, un rictus aux lèvres, et continua de concentrer son énergie. Il n'avait encore rien accompli du tout, il n'avait pas obtenu sa vengeance, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant et se faire éliminer par ce traître à son sang !

\- Tu vas me payer... Tu vas me le payer ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Il s'élança dans les airs, à une vitesse dont il n'avait sans doute jamais fait preuve auparavant, hurlant de fureur, et mit toute sa puissance dans son poing, prêt à lui briser la mâchoire.

Son attaque fut arrêtée net et son poing emprisonné dans une poigne solide.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, déclara son adversaire avec un éclat nouveau dans le regard que Vegeta ne parvint pas à interpréter.

Il ne put s'y attarder guère plus que le temps d'une pensée car instantanément l'étau se resserra sur ses articulations et l'homme parla à nouveau.

\- Mais c'est toujours très loin d'être suffisant.

Il y eut un odieux craquement et un cri fut arraché de sa gorge. Les os de sa main étaient brisés.

Il relâcha sa main et continua à flotter légèrement au-dessus de lui tandis que Vegeta respirait bruyamment, serrant son poignet avec force mais refusant de lâcher le saiya-jin des yeux.

 _Je vais te tuer... Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer !_

Il s'élança à nouveau vers lui, sa rage oblitérant absolument tout, tant le fait qu'il était celui qui allait probablement bientôt rendre l'âme, que le fait que chacun de ses coups de poings de pieds ou vagues d'énergie étaient repoussés ou arrêtés. Il ne se souciait pas des coups impitoyables qui lui brisaient les os et des traînées brûlantes de son sang coulant sur sa peau, imprégnant ses vêtements. Même sa douleur n'était qu'un petit détail agaçant au fond de son cerveau.

 _Et puis ce sera le tour de Freezer et de son armée ! Je suis le saiya-jin le plus puissant de l'univers ! Je suis le Prince de la planète Vegeta ! JE SUIS -_

Un coup s'abattit violemment sur sa nuque et, avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, plus rien n'exista pour Vegeta.

DBDBDBDBDB

 _Planète X - Epoque X_

 _La technologie employée pour créer ce vaisseau était intrigante. Qu'il soit endommagé rendait ses analyses plus difficiles mais corsait le challenge. Elle ne comprenait pas la langue employée mais certaines indications étaient claires pour elle qui jonglait avec les technologies les plus pointues depuis son plus jeune âge. Toutefois, pour l'heure, elle était passablement agacée par son manque de progrès._

 _Obasa se redressa, massant légèrement son dos pour essayer de faire passer ses courbatures, et repoussa derrière son oreille la longue mèche de cheveux blancs frisés qui avait quitté son chignon et était tombée devant son visage. Les lumières de son laboratoire s'éteignirent lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce et une lumière diffuse se répandit dans le couloir à son passage, juste assez forte pour éclairer son chemin mais pas au point de pouvoir déranger les autres occupants éventuels de la demeure. La chambre où elle se rendit resta, elle, dans la pénombre, la veilleuse à côté du petit lit lui permettant à peine de voir le visage de son petit protégé. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle sourit._

 _Son lit était dans un désordre absolu et un drap était arraché mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas, même après des semaines passées à voir régulièrement la même scène. Le petit garçon était plein d'énergie même si un peu violent. Sans surprise, il s'acharnait toujours sur les petits adversaires robotiques qu'elle lui présentait. Elle espérait ainsi canaliser cette féroce énergie sur des cibles factices et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Il ne fallait pas espérer le placer devant un livre ou un écran, il n'avait pas la patience d'apprendre de cette façon, mais il parvenait à se concentrer sur sa voix, répétait certains mots, avait appris son nom et répondait à celui qu'elle lui avait donné. Il avait un appétit étonnant et elle soupçonnait que les denrées présentes sur leur planète avait un effet calmant sur lui. Elle avait fait quelques analyses sanguines et s'était assurée que cette alimentation était sans danger pour lui sans jamais trouver de preuves de cet effet particulier. Elle avait aussi eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir que ce petit avait une peur panique des aiguilles et elle n'était pas prête d'oublier l'oeil au beurre noir et les traces de morsures qu'elle en avait récolté..._

 _Elle secoua la tête puis quitta la chambre, commençant finalement à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Ce vaisseau avait encore des secrets à lui dévoiler. L'idée que l'on puisse envoyer un si jeune enfant seul dans l'espace dans cette petite boule de métal l'attristait toujours. Mais elle se disait que ceux qui l'avaient envoyé n'avaient peut-être pas eu d'autre choix. Les cartes qu'elle avait retrouvées dans la banque mémoire du vaisseau indiquaient un point d'origine qui, si son matériel d'observation spatiale fonctionnait correctement, n'était plus à présent qu'un amas de roches flottant dans le vide à des années-lumière de leur propre planète._

 _Obasa secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces réalités peu réjouissantes et songea à ce qui avait ensoleillé sa fin d'après-midi. Le petit lui avait souri. Oh, il s'était déjà souri à lui-même ou de façon menaçante lorsqu'il considérait qu'il affrontait quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais, cette fois, c'était différent. Il avait vaincu tous les petits robots du jour et lui avait souri avec fierté. Comme un enfant voulant faire ses preuves devant ses parents. Et ce parent, c'était elle._

A suivre...

 _Les avis restent toujours les bienvenus, que ce soit pour me signaler des choses qui vous semblent incohérentes que pour me dire ce qui vous plaît ou vous plaît moins dans ce début d'histoire ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Dragon Ball ne sont pas ma propriété et je me contente de les emprunter sans en tirer aucun gain financier..._

 **« Regard sur un monde perdu »**

 **Chapitre 3**

L'une des bases de Freezer - Présent

Il ouvrit les yeux, guère étonné par le fluide qui ruisselait sur son visage.

Il était aujourd'hui rare qu'il ait à utiliser les cuves de régénération mais ce type de réveil lui était suffisamment familier pour qu'il n'en soit pas surpris. Comme toujours, la présence de Radditz et de Nappa rendait le personnel médical nerveux mais efficace. Il lui fallut toutefois le temps d'enfiler son nouvel uniforme pour que Vegeta réalise que les deux saiya-jin étaient anormalement silencieux et qu'il se demande enfin comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Son corps se rigidifia soudainement quand son dernier combat lui revint en mémoire. Puis sa fureur lui fit un instant perdre le contrôle de son énergie et court-circuita une nuée d'appareils divers ce qui provoqua les glapissements terrorisés des faibles serviteurs du tyran.

\- Où est-il ? aboya-t-il en se tournant vers Nappa. Où est parti se terrer cette vermine ?

\- Ve- Vegeta, calme-toi, il-

Il saisit la gorge du géant sans lui laisser la moindre chance de terminer sa phrase et pressa.

\- Me calmer ? Viens-tu de m'ordonner de me calmer ? susurra-t-il, contenant à peine sa rage.

Qui croyaient-ils avoir en face d'eux ? Ces êtres inférieurs lui devaient obéissance. C'était valable pour Nappa. Et pour ce traître de Kakarot !

\- Quand je te pose une question, tu me réponds ! continua-t-il, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il écrasait sa trachée au point qu'il ne pouvait plus émettre un son et ne prêtant guère attention aux gros doigts qui tentaient en vain de lui faire lâcher prise.

Kakarot l'avait humilié et il allait le tuer. On lui DEVAIT le respect !

\- Vegeta, mon Prince, mon - il nous attend à l'aire de lancement, les deux jours sont passés. Quels- Quels sont vos ordres ? finit Radditz en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Nappa.

L'attitude servile l'agaça mais le calma malgré tout. C'est sa stupéfaction qui le fit relâcher le saiya-jin.

Deux jours. Il n'avait plus dû passer un temps si long dans une cuve de régénération depuis une éternité. Il avait dû être dans un état bien pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. L'affrontement avait pourtant était si court... Et c'est alors que l'étendue de son impuissance le frappa. Si un homme comme lui était visiblement capable de le tuer sans le moindre effort et courbait l'échine devant Freezer, cela signifiait sans aucun doute que sa propre puissance était tout simplement ridicule face à celle du tyran.

Sa colère fut balayée par le froid glacial qui s'insinua dans ses veines.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec à ses deux compagnons, alors que l'un aidait l'autre à se relever. Et ils se mirent en route.

Sa puissance les effrayait parce qu'ils étaient faibles. Mais ils continuaient à le suivre parce qu'ils possédaient en eux la fierté des saiya-jin, qu'ils voyaient en lui un avenir dans lequel ils pourraient à terme se libérer de Freezer. Peut-être aurait-il dû agir plus tôt, déserter cette armée avec ces deux soldats de son peuple et se créer sa propre force d'attaque. Ou se terrer dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez puissant pour affronter l'immonde bâtard.

Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu faire ce choix. Mais l'apparition de Kakarot changeait la donne. Avant de pouvoir vaincre Freezer, il devait surpasser cet homme. C'était forcément possible. Il refusait purement et simplement toute autre réalité. Il avait la preuve qu'un saiya-jin pouvait atteindre un tel niveau. Et il avait vu son pouvoir en action. Un simple guerrier de seconde zone, en plus. Lui, l'Elite, pouvait sans aucun doute aller beaucoup plus loin que ça.

Il allait se servir de lui, décida-t-il alors qu'il l'apercevait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, là où se trouvait effectivement la plateforme de lancement. Kakarot ne l'avait pas tué alors qu'il en avait le pouvoir, sans doute en déférence pour le tyran ou pour quelque autre agenda caché de moindre importance. Il allait prendre le pari qu'il n'était pas dans ses intentions actuelles de l'éliminer. Dès qu'il le jugerait opportun, il allait le défier, et aussi souvent que nécessaire, pour jauger et augmenter sa propre force. Le jour où il le vaincrait, il aurait l'assurance d'avoir fait un grand bond en avant vers son objectif final. Et Vegeta le remercierait alors de son aide précieuse en se débarrassant de lui.

Le prince afficha un rictus féral pour lequel il récolta des regards confus de ses compagnons et l'expression froide du jeune saiya-jin qui les attendait près de leur vaisseau respectif. Personne ne serait jamais capable de le briser, sa détermination était inébranlable et il écraserait sans pitié tout ceux qui oseraient se mettre sur son chemin.

\- En route, ordonna Kakarot.

Et comme les bons petits soldats qu'ils se devaient d'être, ils montèrent chacun dans leur vaisseau.

La routine était toujours la même : le sas se fermait, ils se trouvaient plongés dans la pénombre et une nuée d'indicateurs lumineux s'enclenchaient, le module prêt à décoller à leur commande. Ou, comme c'était le cas cette fois, enclenchant automatiquement le décollage pour se diriger vers la destination pré-programmée.

Être lancé ainsi dans l'espace sans le moindre indice sur l'endroit où il se rendait était une preuve supplémentaire que les chaînes s'étaient resserrées autour de sa nuque. Un détail parmi d'autres innombrables qui ne faisait qu'attiser sa haine. Mais, déjà, ses doigts volaient sur les contrôles pour obtenir toute information qu'il pourrait utiliser.

Trois planètes, avait dit Freezer. Seules les coordonnées de la première étaient enregistrées. Et elle se trouvait dans un secteur situé à l'extrême limite du territoire connu du tyran. A des semaines de leur point d'origine. Y avait-il même le moindre caillou de valeur dans cette zone ? Les cartes auxquelles il avait eu accès au cours des années ne lui laissaient pas le souvenir de planète du moindre intérêt à cet endroit, que ce soit en terme de richesses ou de fief stratégique... Freezer avait pourtant donné son aval pour cette mission. Avait-il eu de nouvelles informations ? Ou bien faisait-il confiance à ce point à Kakarot ?

Il ne serait toutefois pas surpris s'il découvrait que le tyran testait le jeune saiya-jin. Il l'imaginait fort bien faire de l'homme un exemple après un échec cuisant et, par la même occasion, punir Vegeta pour l'incompétence dont il avait fait preuve en se laissant mener par un incapable. Malgré l'intense satisfaction qu'il ressentirait sans aucun doute à voir cet arriviste remis à sa place, il n'espérait pas voir Kakarot échouer si lamentablement. Cette mission était devenue la leur et il refusait que leur fierté de saiya-jin soit à nouveau piétinée par le tyran. Quoi qu'il en coûterait, cette mission serait un succès. Et comme pour le conforter dans cette idée, le système de communication se mit en route et la voix de Kakarot s'éleva.

« - Notre objectif s'affiche sur vos écrans. Nos adversaires seront armés et puissants. Des minerais précieux ont été récemment découverts à quelques mètres sous la surface et il s'avère qu'ils composent vingt pourcents de cette petite planète. Notre mission est d'éliminer les forces hostiles et d'annexer cette planète à l'empire de Freezer. Je vous conseille d'activer le mode sommeil de votre vaisseau. Nous ne ferons pas d'escale. »

Il entendit le grognement mécontent de Nappa mais le géant se garda de faire un commentaire. Ce fut Radditz qui s'adressa à son frère.

« - Et qu'en est-il des deux autres planètes ? »

Vegeta ne sut dire si le ton qu'il employa était chargé de bravade ou se voulait emprunt d'un affection fraternelle prudente.

Il y eut un silence.

Ah. Y avait-il une faiblesse à exploiter là ? Le petit frère, au-delà de l'indifférence manifestée en présence de Freezer, pouvait-il donner une quelconque importance à leurs liens familiaux ? Ce serait peut-être une piste à creuser pour atteindre Kakarot. Il n'avait que peu d'estime pour Radditz qui était faible et lâche. Mais, comme Nappa et lui, il était un survivant. Et, contrairement à leur idiot de géant, il savait ce qui était bon pour lui et ne rechignait pas à obéir aux ordres.

« - Vous serez informés des détails les concernant lorsque je l'estimerai nécessaire. »

L'homme libéra les canaux de communication.

« - Vegeta ? »

« - Tu as entendu la même chose que nous, Nappa. Je n'ai pas d'autre ordre à vous donner pour l'instant. »

Et il se déconnecta à son tour.

Il se devait d'être patient. Enfermé dans son vaisseau, entouré par le vide de l'espace, il était plus facile de garder son calme, d'essayer d'anticiper et de mettre des plans en place. C'est ce qu'il fit durant les premières heures de vol. Puis, toujours insatisfait de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais prêt à l'affronter, il avala les pilules nutritives destinées à ce type de voyage, modifia les paramètres du module et sombra dans un sommeil artificiel sans rêve.

DBDBDBDBDB

 _Planète X - Epoque X_

 _\- Kinka ! Ginka ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?_

 _\- 'S pas not' faute, dit le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules et en s'approchant lentement.  
\- C'est lui qui voulait nous affronter, acquiesça sa soeur jumelle, toujours à ses côtés.  
L'homme jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au petit garçon à la queue de singe qui frottait sa joue gonflée d'un air ennuyé. Il était petit pour son âge présumé. Mais il ne versait pas les larmes qu'un enfant de leur planète n'aurait pas retenu dans cette situation.  
\- Vous n'avez pas moins de deux têtes de plus que lui et vous trouvez que c'est une excuse suffisante pour l'avoir attaqué de cette façon ? Que c'est lui qui vous a provoqué ?_

 _Kinka secoua la tête._

 _\- On a établi les règles avant, on s'est affronté chacun à notre tour._

 _\- Et il ne se plaint pas, renchérit son frère.  
Zo fronça les sourcils.  
\- Si ce petit idiot ne sait pas jauger la force de ceux à qui ils cherchent querelles, c'est son problème. Le vôtre est d'être juste et de savoir mesurer votre force contre quelqu'un qui est clairement plus faible que vous !_

 _Les deux enfants aux cheveux rouges baissèrent les yeux, contrits, avant de les relever brusquement._

 _\- Mais il est fort ! s'exclamèrent-il en même temps, les yeux brillant avec un peu trop d'émotion pour que Zo soit vraiment certain qu'ils aient saisi le plus important dans sa remontrance._

 _\- Je ne suis pas faible ! s'écria au même instant le petit enfant._

 _Ses deux élèves se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de s'éloigner en courant. Zo s'était lui retourné en entendant le rire communicatif d'Obasa qui avait semblait-il observé toute la scène depuis la terrasse du premier étage. Il ne prit la peine d'observer la réaction de l'enfant à son apparition qu'un instant et nota que son expression ennuyée s'effaça pour ne plus laisser place qu'à un léger sourire._

 _\- Il a du potentiel, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Obasa._

 _Il entendit le petit bipède s'éloigner rapidement en demandant sa revanche à ses deux élèves et ceux-ci la lui promettre s'il les rattrapait en moins de dix minutes. Ce qui n'arriverait probablement pas, et il devrait s'en contenter. Zo donna à nouveau toute son attention à sa veille amie._

 _\- Et nous ne savons toujours presque rien de lui et de ses origines._

 _\- Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance, Zo ? C'est un orphelin et cette planète est devenu son foyer._

 _L'homme observa son expression déterminée mais secoua doucement la tête. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement depuis ses dernières visites. Mais il était trop tôt. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était trop jeune. C'était ce que lui soufflait son instinct._

 _\- Il n'est pas prêt, répondit-il simplement._

 _\- Tu es une vraie tête de mule ! s'exclama-t-elle._

 _\- Mais tu me fais confiance, sourit-il en retour._

 _Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Donne-lui encore quelques années. Il sera devenu plus mature. Et, je lui proposerai alors de nous suivre quelques temps sur les routes pour qu'il découvre le monde, et entraîne son corps et son esprit._

 _L'expression d'Obasa s'attrista quelque peu et il fut un peu plus conforté dans son choix. Ce n'était pas dans ses méthodes d'enseigner quelques jours et puis de retourner dans ses pérégrinations. Pour affiner une compétence, que ce soit pour devenir un grand athlète, un gymnaste de haut niveau ou un très bon combattant, il demandait que l'on suive scrupuleusement son apprentissage, même si ce n'était que pour quelques mois. Et cela impliquait de développer autant l'esprit que le corps et aller à la rencontre du monde. C'était une raison de plus pour ne pas encore accepter ce petit garçon comme son élève : Obasa et lui étaient attachés l'un à l'autre et ce n'était dans l'intérêt d'aucun d'eux d'être séparés pour le moment._

 _\- C'EST PAS JUSTE !_

 _Alors que le visage d'Obasa afficha une expression pleine d'affection en entendant la voix tonitruante de son petit protégé, Zo grinça des dents.  
Évidemment, il n'avait probablement pas réussi à rattraper Kinka et Ginka, et n'aurait donc pas droit à sa revanche. Il réagissait donc avec toute la frustration que pouvait exprimer un gamin de son âge. Qu'ils soient de leur planète ou d'un lointain univers, il avait très peu de patience avec les enfants et n'en acceptait que très rarement comme élèves, Kinka et Ginka étant heureusement très posés lorsque l'on oubliait leur côté facétieux._

 _Cette dernière raison était à elle seule bien suffisante pour qu'il ne le prenne pas pour l'instant sous son aile. Et il allait donner au moins une tâche à sa vieille amie avant que le jour fatidique n'arrive : elle devrait lui apprendre à méditer et gérer ses émotions !_

 _Plusieurs années plus tard_

 _Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et un effroyable monstre se déchaînait au milieu de l'immense forêt. La maison, trop technologiquement avancée pour ne pas dénoter dans ce cadre naturel, était partiellement détruite et le grand singe ne s'en souciait pas, abandonnée de sa vue à des dizaines de mètres derrière lui. Au milieu des décombres, une femme âgée se traînait difficilement vers le laboratoire qu'elle espérait intact. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et des distances. Son corps irradiait de douleur. Elle était choquée. Pourtant, elle continuait toujours. Et, après une période de temps qui lui sembla incroyablement longue, elle atteint son but. Elle pleura de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa que le laboratoire, bien que touché, restait fonctionnel. Après avoir enclenché quelques commandes, des petits robots vinrent à elle et l'aidèrent à rassembler et utiliser le matériel médical. Lorsqu'elle posa enfin la tête contre le mur, l'esprit embrumé par les drogues qui soulageaient sa douleur, elle n'était plus à peine capable que de supposer et d'espérer que l'immense créature se désintéresse d'elle jusqu'à... et si elle ne disparaissait pas ? Si, maintenant qu'elle était apparue, lui ne serait jamais de retour ? Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux et elle perdit conscience avec pour dernière image imprimée sur sa rétine, maintenant visible à travers le trou béant dans le solide mur du laboratoire, l'immense lune de leur planète qui ne se levait que tous les sept ans._

A suivre...

 _Que pensez-vous de cette division en deux époques (un genre de Dragon Ball vs Dragon Ball Z) ? Est-ce que vous préfèreriez une alternance un chapitre présent/un chapitre autre ? Ou l'équilibre actuel vous convient ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !_

 _A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Dragon Ball ne sont pas ma propriété et je me contente de les emprunter sans en tirer aucun gain financier..._

 **« Regard sur un monde perdu »**

 **Chapitre 4**

Planète Rabrud - Présent

Le ciel nocturne fut traversé par des boulets incandescents qui s'écrasèrent violemment au sol, créant de larges cratères au moment de leur impact et ouvrant une longue percée au milieu de la forêt lugubre. Lorsque les quatre saiya-jin quittèrent leur vaisseau et observèrent la zone emplie d'arbres morts et de plantes étranges à l'aspect maladif, ils restèrent silencieux.

Vegeta constatait déjà que les quelques informations environnementales fournies étaient exactes. Peu de formes de vie végétales survivaient longtemps sur cette planète, la faute au sol, au minerai. La pesanteur les rendait plus lourds et maladroits et serait un petit handicap pour affronter leurs adversaires. Les deux lunes sanglantes n'avaient aucun mal à refléter la lumière du soleil rouge dont les rayons devaient être peu filtrés par une atmosphère rarement troublée par des vents ou des pluies diluviennes.

Le prince plaça son scouter devant son oeil et l'activa. A cinq kilomètres au nord-ouest, l'appareil identifiait déjà quelques centaines d'êtres à la force similaire aux soldats de base de l'armée de Freezer. Une dizaine d'autres étaient d'une puissance similaire à celle de Radditz. Et quelques individus surpassaient sans aucun doute Nappa. Cela l'ennuyait de devoir le reconnaître mais, si ces derniers se liguaient contre eux, il se pouvait que la présence de Kakarot soit un atout de taille.

\- Votre mission est d'anéantir cette troupe, déclara celui qui avait instigué ce voyage en pointant un doigt dans la direction indiquée par le scouter de Vegeta. Je prendrai en charge le reste de la planète.

Nappa et Radditz jetèrent un regard à leur prince, l'un visiblement en colère et l'autre inquiet. Il ne leur prêta pas attention et scanna rapidement ce qu'il pouvait de la planète.

\- Ce n'est que du menu fretin. Les seuls adversaires dignes de ce nom sont face à nous, dit Vegeta d'une voix emplie de dédain et fixant le jeune saiya-jin droit dans les yeux.

Il n'avait pas activé son scouter, ce qui signifiait qu'il connaissait déjà la configuration de cette petite planète. Ce qu'il voulait faire n'avait pas de sens. Ou bien il cherchait peut-être, contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé, à les éliminer tous les trois sans se salir les mains.

Un sourire froid et arrogant apparut sur les lèvres de Kakarot.

\- Si tu ne te penses pas à la hauteur pour mener cette attaque, Vegeta, je ferai le nécessaire. Il serait dommage que Nappa et Radditz aient à souffrir de ta faiblesse.

Il fut piqué à vif et le fusilla du regard avant de s'envoler abruptement vers leur objectif.

\- Nappa, Radditz, suivez-moi ! cria-t-il.

Ses deux compagnons le suivirent dans les airs un bref instant après qu'il l'ait ordonné.

Ce traître voulait les voir disparaître dans une mission suicide ? Qu'il attende toujours ! Ils conquéraient des planètes depuis des années et ce n'était certainement pas quelques créatures plus puissantes que la moyenne qui allaient avoir raison d'eux ! A qui pensait-il s'adresser en insinuant qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour assurer la survie de ses sujets ? Du sang royal coulait dans ses veines et personne n'était plus digne que lui de porter le nom de leur planète !

Il aperçut des constructions en acier, dressées sans la moindre finesse sur un sol rocailleux, quelques vaisseaux rapiécés disséminés dans ce qui semblait être plus un dépotoir qu'une ville, et il atterrit au milieu d'une place relativement bien fréquentée. Il lança immédiatement des vagues déferlantes d'énergie et tu a tous les individus à sa portée. Peaux grises, roses, vertes, multiples membres ou têtes, longues queues lézardées, yeux fins ou globuleux, becs, groins, antennes, il remarqua à peine l'atypique variété d'êtres, qu'ils semblent mâles ou femelles, il les incinérait, fracassait leur crâne, broyait leurs entrailles de son poing. Il était fort, plus fort que cette engeance avec leurs armes sophistiquées qui ne parvenait pas à tenir tête à trois hommes.

Il fit un signe à Nappa pour qu'il reste aux côtés de Radditz. Ils pouvaient se charger de cette première vague sans trop de difficultés, estima-t-il. Et lui devait lancer l'attaque le premier sur ce noyau qui approchait et dont ses membres avaient une puissance à laquelle ses deux acolytes ne pouvaient faire face.

Maudit Kakarot ! Et il avait fallu qu'il choisisse une planète où les rayons de la lune n'avaient pas le moindre impact sur leur sang de saiya-jin !

Deux créatures couvertes des pieds à la tête d'une armure noire se jetèrent sur lui alors qu'il ne volait que depuis quelques minutes. Elles vociféraient mais il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enclencher le traducteur de son scouter. Celles-là savaient se battre. Elles avaient tenté de le clouer au sol et d'immobiliser ses bras mais il avait été assez rapide pour en repousser une d'un violent coup de pied à la hauteur des côtes et donner un coup de coude à l'arrière du crâne de l'autre. Satanée pesanteur ! Ses adversaires l'avaient surpris par leur rapidité et il avait un instant oublié qu'il était lui-même entravé.

Vegeta ne perdit pas un instant et envoya un puissant Garlic Gun sur celui qui tentait vainement de se débarrasser du casque dont le métal était renfoncé vers l'intérieur sur son crâne. La créature fut vaporisée dans la seconde.

Et Vegeta hurla de douleur en sentant une lame brûlante lui transpercer l'épaule gauche.

Il retint le métal de sa main droite, lui offrant juste l'ouverture nécessaire pour profiter de l'instant de confusion de son adversaire qui tenta de récupérer son arme au lieu de la relâcher, et balança sa tête en arrière avec force. Il eut un sourire carnassier lorsqu'il entendit le craquement caractéristique qui suivit l'impact de son crâne contre le visage de son opposant. Il relâcha la lame qui s'extrait immédiatement de sa chair et ses muscles, se retourna et lui brisa la nuque à la force de ses deux mains, content de voir que celui-là ne portait pas d'armure.

Il ne jouait pas avec ses proies, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait être féroce et se débarrasser de ses quatre dernières cibles avant qu'ils ne parviennent à s'organiser. Seules, elles ne pouvaient rien contre lui. En groupe... Son scouter lui avait donné leur puissance respective et il ne comptait pas prendre de risques pour une simple conquête qui ne lui apporterait probablement pas la moindre gloire. C'est Kakarot qui en prendrait tout le crédit.

Il poussa un cri de rage et se lança sur l'autre individu en armure qui se dirigeait vers lui. Celui-là, cette fois prêt à l'affronter, encaissa ses coups, en évita quelques-uns, hurla à son tour et réussit à atteindre son épaule blessée. La douleur soudaine perturba sa concentration et il ne parvint pas à éviter le poing qu'il lui envoya en plein visage. Mais Vegeta se laissa projeter au sol, cracha le sang qui s'était amassé dans sa bouche et se releva pour faire face à ses deux adversaires.

Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que son scouter soit intact et qu'il avait détecté l'approche de l'autre à temps pour savoir qu'il devait prendre un instant ses distances. Les deux derniers se dirigeaient vers leur position mais il lui restait encore du temps. Ceux en armures volaient mais cela semblait dû à la technologie qui y était intégrée. Avec un peu de chance, il affrontait les deux derniers et les deux autres seraient plus vulnérables.

Ils parlèrent, l'invectivèrent sans doute, et il n'y prêta guère attention, concentrant son énergie pour être prêt à la relâcher soudainement lorsqu'il atteindrait sa première cible, le nouvel arrivant. Il tirèrent en même temps avec ce qui ressembla à des canons à plasma portables. Un bâtiment de fortune fut rasé. Vegeta sourit plus largement, légèrement impressionné. Ils ne devaient sans doute pas avoir une réserve importante d'une technologie pareille ou ils l'auraient déjà utilisée. Ou alors ils venaient juste d'avoir le temps de la récupérer depuis le début de leur attaque. S'il n'en finissait pas rapidement, ils pourraient s'avérer coriaces.

Ses deux adversaires échangèrent quelques mots puis s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant de commencer à tirer de rapides rafales tout en prenant de la hauteur. Ils ne se souciaient guère des dégâts qu'ils causaient à leur environnement et cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Les autochtones des planètes qu'il conquérait faisait souvent l'erreur de croire qu'il n'était qu'un envahisseur de plus qu'ils finiraient par repousser tout en préservant leurs maisons et leurs richesses. Ceux qu'il avait face à lui ne possédaient pas cette naïveté et cette faiblesse. Ils préféraient clairement tout détruire que de lui laisser le moindre répit. C'était un comportement qu'il approuvait. Mais ce ne serait pas ce qui les sauverait. Ils étaient vifs et leur puissance de feu méritait d'être notée mais ce n'était pas ce genre de guerriers de pacotille qui vaincraient Vegeta, le prince des saiya-jin !

Il sentait gronder en lui toute l'énergie qu'il concentrait et il n'avait aucun doute sur sa victoire. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui, il aurait pu les pulvériser dans l'instant. Et il continuait d'amasser cette énergie qui lui réchauffait les veines, parce qu'il en avait le pouvoir et qu'il avait finalement décidé qu'il en finirait ainsi.

Son scouter émit un bip décisif et il afficha un large sourire. Il libéra son énergie.

Tout fut décimé sur des centaines de mètres autour de lui. Il ne restait plus que cendres et petits gravats. Et les quatre dernières créatures qu'il avait daigné nommer ses adversaires avait été réduites en poussières.

Vegeta se mit à rire sans retenue, si fort que le son se réverbérait dans le désert silencieux qui l'entourait à présent. Il était puissant, il faisait partie de l'Élite et personne ne pouvait se mettre sur son chemin !

Mais, bien trop rapidement, le souffle vint à lui manquer et un vertige le prit alors que son épaule douloureuse se rappelait à lui. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait été imprudent. Il avait inutilement puisé dans ses réserves alors que le combat n'était pas fini. La situation de Nappa et Radditz revenait au premier plan dans son esprit. Ce n'était aussi que la première planète. Et l'image facile à imaginer de Kakarot le toisant fièrement avec un sourire de dédain digne de Freezer le vida de toute élation. Il se sentit un instant pathétique. Mais cette émotion fugace le mit dans une telle rage qu'il s'élança dans le ciel au maximum de sa vitesse, sans se soucier de son corps affaibli et bien décidé à achever cette mission au plus vite.

DBDBDBDBDB

 _Planète X - Epoque X_

 _Le garçon s'était réveillé au milieu de la forêt, seul et sans vêtement. Les troncs arrachés du sol et la terre retournée tout au tour de lui l'avaient surpris. Une tempête s'était-elle abattue sur la forêt durant son sommeil ? Et cette pensée en avait entraîné une autre : est-ce que sa grand-mère était à l'abri dans leur maison ? Alors que lui se trouvait là ? Il s'était alors précipité, inquiet, vers le lieu où ils vivaient, empruntant le chemin le plus court dans cette forêt qu'il connaissait maintenant comme sa poche. Du haut de ses huit ans, son sprint avait été si rapide et si déterminé que même les animaux les moins amicaux avaient détalé à son passage._

 _Le coeur du garçon se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il atteint la maison et qu'il vit des murs détruits, des trous béants et ce qu'il identifia presque immédiatement comme des traces de sang à ses pieds et continuant vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Les larmes tentèrent de lui monter aux yeux mais une terrible colère les retint. Il fonça vers la maison en criant._

 _\- GRAND-MÈRE ! GRAND-MÈRE, TU ES LA ? RÉPONDS, GRAND-MÈRE !_

 _Elle était la plus gentille personne au monde. Elle le grondait parfois mais lui souriait toujours lorsqu'il faisait de son mieux. Elle passait du temps dans son laboratoire à faire des expériences qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours mais elle pouvait aussi passer des heures dans la forêt à lui montrer ses trésors. Il ne se sentait jamais plus en sécurité que dans ses bras, entouré de sa chaleur et de l'odeur des machines et des plantes qui ne la quittait pas. Et il voulait devenir très fort pour pouvoir toujours la protéger._

 _\- GRAND-MÈ-_

 _Et il entendit sa voix. Elle l'appelait par son nom depuis son laboratoire. Il courut jusqu'à elle, ne s'arrêtant pas même lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était allongée sur une table d'examen, les larmes aux yeux, entourée d'une foule de petits robots. Il se jeta aussitôt dans les bras qui s'étaient écartés pour l'accueillir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une peur et un soulagement si grands dans sa jeune vie._

 _Un long moment s'écoula. Puis, finalement, sa grand-mère lui posa une question au creux de l'oreille._

 _\- Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Il secoua la tête contre sa poitrine._

 _\- Et qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles d'hier soir ?_

 _Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa mémoire._

 _\- Une... grosse boule blanche ? La... lune dont tu m'as parlé ? C'était ça ?_

 _Il s'était un peu écarté et attendait sa réponse, intrigué. Il se rappelait qu'il l'avait trouvé très belle, cette boule dans le ciel. Mais c'était vraiment son dernier souvenir de la veille._

 _Sa grand-mère soupira._

 _\- ...Oui. Oui, c'était la lune._

 _\- C'est à cause d'elle que tout est détruit ? demanda-t-il, se creusant la tête pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé._

 _Elle détourna les yeux et le petit garçon eut un sentiment de malaise qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là. Sa grand-mère lui disait toujours tout. Elle lui avait expliqué comment il était tombé du ciel, qu'elle pensait que la planète d'où il venait était à présent détruite et que certains la prenaient pour une sorcière parce que, en plus d'être une experte en technologies, elle était capable de créer des remèdes qui semblaient miraculeux... ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, lui avait-elle dit, car la réalité de leur monde était que bien trop de gens considéraient la technologie toute puissante et ne prenait plus la peine de voir ce que la nature avait à leur offrir._

 _Il la sentit prendre une grande inspiration puis elle le fixa droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Je suis désolée mon petit mais... je pense que le mieux est que tu saches ce qui s'est produit. Et je le regrette profondément._

 _Elle le serra très fort contre elle._

 _\- Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, murmura-t-elle encore à son oreille, nous ne savions pas. Il faut penser au futur à présent._

 _Il ne dit rien, confus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Et cela troublait la paix qu'il ressentait par le simple fait d'être entouré par cette étreinte chaleureuse._

 _Un petit robot lui tapota l'épaule et lui tendit un petit écran où des images se succédèrent._

 _A suivre..._

 _*Rabrud = contraction de la prononciation japonaise des mots anglais "Live Blood" (Rabu Burudo)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire jusqu'à présent si vous passez par ici ;)  
A bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Dragon Ball ne sont pas ma propriété et je me contente de les emprunter sans en tirer aucun gain financier..._

 **« Regard sur un monde perdu »**

 **Chapitre 5**

Planète Rabrud - Présent

Ils étaient réunis près de leurs vaisseaux. Et il bouillait de fureur. Chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur Nappa et Radditz, celle-ci montait d'un cran. Parce que cela lui rappelait qu'il était lui-même dans un état plutôt déplorable, même si bien éloigné de celui de ses deux sujets.

Leur travail était terminé sur cette planète. C'était vraiment la seule chose dont il pouvait se montrer satisfait.

Cet idiot de Nappa, assis sur l'un des rares rochers qui avaient résisté à leur atterrissage, dévorait la chair d'une quelconque bête qu'il avait attrapée à leur retour. C'était bien parce qu'il n'avait rien dans la tête que rien ne gâchait jamais son appétit. Radditz avait lui son attention complètement focalisée sur les futiles données qu'affichait son scouter. Et tous deux avaient leur armure dans un pitoyable état, maculé du sang de leurs ennemis, et du leur. L'épaule disloquée de Radditz avait dû être remise en place, son poignet gauche était enflé, il crachait du sang par intermittence et ne se tenait pas tout à fait droit. Et si leur géant était assis, c'était parce que sa jambe droite le soutenait à peine. Il grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa main droite pour saisir sa viande tant ses doigts étaient meurtris.

S'ils n'avaient eu qu'hématomes disgracieux et oeil au beurre noir, Vegeta aurait été irrité mais en aurait simplement conclu que c'était parce qu'ils étaient plus faibles que lui et qu'ils n'avaient pas son talent naturel pour le combat. Qu'ils soient visiblement, même si seulement temporairement, amoindris lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Un séjour prolongé dans leur vaisseau à la capacité médicale limitée n'effacerait même pas toutes les marques laissées par cette mission avant la prochaine planète. Cela semblait pointer qu'il était lui-même faible pour avoir laissé cela se produire.

Il croisa plus étroitement les bras sur sa poitrine, serrant les dents.

Non, les faibles, c'était eux ! Aussi pathétique que cela pouvait l'être, il était clair que, lui excepté, les derniers survivants de la planète Vegeta étaient des incapables. Et que toute cette débâcle était à imputer à-

Un hoquet de stupeur interrompit ses pensées et il leva les yeux vers Radditz. Que se passait-il encore avec cet imbécile ?

\- Ce- Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment... ! Ils étaient des milliers ! C'est- C'est trop rapide. Personne ne pourrait...

Son babillage l'agaça prodigieusement mais il n'eut pas à en demander plus pour qu'il s'adresse directement à lui.

\- Vegeta ! Ils sont tous en train de disparaître ! Tout ceux vers qui mon- Kakarot se dirigeait, à chaque seconde, ils disparaissent par centaines !

\- Et ça ressemble à une prouesse pour toi ? répondit-il avec un profond dédain.

\- Mon Prince, vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il en gardant cet air abasourdi qui lui donnait juste envie de le pulvériser d'une simple vague d'énergie, il n'y a pas la moindre émanation d'énergie et toutes les structures qui l'entourent semble rester parfaitement intactes !

Vegeta fronça les sourcils puis tendit la main. L'homme comprit immédiatement et lui donna son scouter dont les paramètres étaient déjà parfaitement programmés pour faire ces observations.

Il avait bien songé à un agenda secret de la part du jeune saiya-jin mais ce que l'appareil devant son oeil lui dévoilait était bien plus intrigant. Cette façon d'éliminer ses cibles n'avait rien de commun avec l'énergie qu'il avait déployée pour l'affronter. Il était toutefois trop tard pour voir exactement de quoi il en retournait. Déjà, il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de formes de vie à l'énergie suffisamment importante pour pouvoir être détectée et, bientôt, seule la puissance de Kakarot resta marquée sur le scouter.

Il réfléchit un instant, perplexe, puis effaça toute donnée qui avait été enregistrée avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir une chance d'être transmise au centre de commande général. Ce mystère-là lui appartenait. S'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il s'agissait là d'une variable inconnue de Freezer, et dont il pourrait peut-être se servir contre lui, ou même contre Kakarot, il avait bien l'intention de la décodée et de profiter seul de l'avantage que cela lui donnerait.

Il rendit distraitement le scouter à Radditz, prenant vaguement note de l'air confus de Nappa.

\- Garde ça pour toi, ordonna-t-il simplement au plus jeune des deux et l'homme acquiesça lentement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Nappa, sans surprise, retourna à son repas sans poser de question. Radditz sembla se contenter de fixer l'horizon, en direction du lieu où se trouvait son frère.

Vegeta resta, quant à lui, focalisé sur cette nouvelle découverte. Et sur un point en particulier. Kakarot avait purement et simplement disparu durant quelques instants, son énergie indétectable, comme s'il s'était tout simplement évaporé de la planète. Il avait... masqué son énergie ? Et avec tant d'adresse que même un scouter ne pouvait plus le détecter ? Si cet homme était capable d'une telle chose, lui, le Prince des Saiya-jin, devait bien être capable d'en faire autant. Et il ne doutait pas que cela pourrait s'avérer être un atout le jour où il prendrait sa revanche sur Freezer.

.

...

.

Kakarot atterrit à quelques pas de leur position, l'armure immaculée, l'expression neutre. Le regard qu'il leur jeta, après avoir pris note de leur apparence, hérissa Vegeta. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il use du moindre mot pour que son opinion sur la manière dont le prince avait géré cette mission soit claire. Le jeune guerrier se détourna et se dirigea vers son vaisseau.

\- Notre travail ici est terminé. En route.

\- Kakarot ?

Le saiya-jin se tourna vers son frère, son visage n'affichant aucune émotion. Radditz hésita. Vegeta resta silencieux, observant l'échange avec intérêt.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas rester une journée de plus sur cette planète ? Nous pourrions reprendre des forces. Et nous préparer pour la prochaine planète.

L'homme les observa à nouveau tous les trois, plus attentivement peut-être, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur Vegeta qui resta impassible.

\- Nous le ferons sur la prochaine planète.

Et il monta dans son vaisseau sans plus se soucier d'eux, de la mine chagrinée de Radditz ou du grognement de Nappa. Ce fut cette fois Vegeta qui réitéra l'ordre de se mettre en route et ils furent bientôt chacun enfermé dans leur vaisseau, consultant les coordonnées envoyées par Kakarot et décollant pour rejoindre leur objectif suivant.

Vegeta constata, dès qu'un flot de de données supplémentaires déferla, que cette deuxième mission était très similaire à la première. Une planète n'ayant d'intérêt que pour son minerai, pas d'information sur ses habitants à l'exception du fait qu'ils étaient dangereux et armés. Et leur cible était située une fois encore à des semaines de leur point actuel.

Aucun briefing audio n'était nécessaire et aucun ne fut donné. Et à nouveau le prince s'enfonça dans ses réflexions.

Cela n'avait été qu'une pensée furtive avant cette mission mais l'impression se renforçait. Pour un saiya-jin, Kakarot était un peu étrange. Surtout pour un homme de leur peuple avec tant de pouvoir. Il les avait pris de haut face à Freezer puis lui avait fait une démonstration musclée de sa force. Tout saiya-jin digne de ce nom aurait dû faire preuve de plus d'arrogance une fois sa supériorité démontrée.

Il grimaça à ses propres pensées et se laissa distraire un instant par la douleur dans son épaule pour ne pas laisser son irritation changer le cours de ses réflexions.

Livré à lui-même mais capable d'écraser les plus faibles et de plus en plus d'adversaires puissants au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, et sa force avec lui, il avait sans aucun doute dû sentir son sang de saiya-jin bouillir en lui. Cela aurait dû forger son caractère de manière suffisamment drastique pour le rendre sauvage et sanguinaire. A la place, l'homme, pour le peu qu'il l'avait côtoyé, était... trop calme. Il n'y avait pas encore eu les railleries qu'il aurait pu attendre. Juste des réponses à ses attaques. Même sa manière d'éliminer ses adversaires semblait trop efficace et expéditive, comme s'il n'y prenait pas le moindre plaisir.

Il y avait certaines choses qui lui échappaient, il le voyait un peu plus clairement à présent. Cela commençait à le déstabiliser légèrement, il s'en rendait peu à peu compte, et ça l'ennuyait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Vegeta aurait voulu prendre plus de temps pour observer et analyser le comportement du jeune saiya-jin. Toutefois, il n'était pas persuadé qu'une occasion d'être si loin, et pour si longtemps, du tyran se représente rapidement après ces trois missions. Il était de plus incertain de pouvoir tirer une réaction honnête de Kakarot lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau à portée de son influence...

Vegeta pesa les pour et les contre, songea aux risques que cela impliquerait. Puis il prit sa décision.

DBDBDBDBDB

 _Planète X - Epoque X_

 _Obasa avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre davantage. Lorsqu'il avait observé l'écran rediffusant ce que les caméras avaient pu enregistrer, il avait paru fasciné. Et son regard était resté vide un long moment après que les images en aient disparu. Puis, sans un mot, il s'était lancé vers elle pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il y était resté des heures. Quand il avait enfin reposé pied à terre, il lui avait simplement demandé s'il pouvait l'aider ou si elle avait besoin de quelque chose._

 _Un tel calme l'inquiétait venant de ce petit garçon toujours plein d'énergie et souvent impatient.  
Ce n'était toutefois pas la raison pour laquelle elle allait lui parler. Elle n'avait jamais été mère et se demandait si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était le meilleur choix. Mais tout autre lui paraissait bien plus cruel._

 _Elle observa les grands yeux noirs qui se posaient sur elle. Puis elle se pencha vers lui, assise sur son lit, lui entoura les épaules de ses bras et lui dit la vérité à laquelle ils ne pouvaient échapper d'une voix très douce : elle ne marcherait probablement plus jamais d'elle-même, rien ne pourrait sauver ses jambes._

 _Les yeux de son fils d'adoption se troublèrent. Puis il réprima un sanglot avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes, criant, inconsolable malgré tous les mots réconfortants qu'elle soufflait à ses oreilles.  
Elle en avait le coeur brisé._

 _Et, malgré tout, malgré cette peine déchirante, elle était soulagée de voir ses émotions remonter à la surface. C'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours été et c'est ainsi qu'elle voulait toujours qu'il soit._

 _Le lendemain_

 _Il avait un ennemi à combattre. Un ennemi effrayant qui risquait de lui voler ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il deviennent fort, parce qu'il était faible. Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort._

 _Il observa sa grand-mère qui souriait malgré son état. Elle organisait sa troupe de robots les plus grands pour qu'ils reconstruisent les parties de la maison qu'il- qui avaient été détruites._

 _Il serra les poings et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt pour apporter de nouveaux troncs et de nouvelles pierres. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider et lui éviter de trop devoir se déplacer avec cette technologie qui la soutenait mais qu'elle maîtrisait encore maladroitement. Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'elle travaillerait sur un modèle plus performant dès que les réparations seraient terminées._

 _Il secoua violemment la tête et ajouta quelques dizaines de pierre à celles qu'il allait transporter. C'était tellement lourd qu'il en transpirait et ne pouvait plus avancer à son rythme habituel mais, pour quelques minutes au moins, il oublierait l'énorme singe, ces sentiments qui surgissaient en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer et cette envie de tout détruire autour de lui qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis les premiers mois de son arrivée sur cette planète._

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

 _Elle lui avait dit que Zo refuserait de l'entraîner s'il n'était pas capable de méditer._

 _Cela faisait des jours qu'il dépensait son énergie jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux muscles et s'écrouler de fatigue soir après soir. Et, cette dernière journée, lorsqu'ils était allés au centre de la forêt pour tenter de réparer le désordre qu'il y avait causé le jour de la pleine lune, sa grand-mère l'avait gentiment sermonné en lui rappelant que certaines choses nécessitaient de la douceur et de la patience. Reboucher les trous avec n'importe quoi et empiler les arbres déracinés dans un coin n'était pas ce qui allait rendre la vie à cet endroit, lui avait-elle dit. Il avait baissé les yeux en voyant le désordre qu'il avait mis en essayant de tout remettre à sa place au plus vite et puis s'était laissé guider par sa grand-mère._

 _Pour la première fois depuis des jours son esprit s'était calmé. Replanter des graines avec patience et parcourir lentement la forêt pour trouver tous les endroits où leur passage pourrait être nécessaire l'avait forcé à adopter un rythme différent._

 _Puis elle lui avait parlé de Zo et de cet entraînement qu'il aurait aimé suivre parce que lui et ses élèves étaient tous si incroyablement forts. Et de la méditation._

 _Mais c'était dur !_

 _Elle lui avait expliqué comment faire, que certains y parvenaient mieux en s'isolant, que certains parvenaient même à faire surgir leur énergie en se concentrant suffisamment. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait répété tous les conseils que Zo lui avait donné._

 _Plus il gardait les yeux fermés et plus ses membres fourmillaient avec l'envie de frapper dans un tronc ou contre le sol. Il décroisa les jambes et s'allongea à même le sol là où il était, à quelques mètres de leur maison, fixa le ciel et fronça les sourcils._

 _Il aimait vraiment sa grand-mère mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était très doué pour expliquer ce genre de chose..._

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

 _Il entendait les bruits électroniques des machines du laboratoire. Il percevait la respiration de sa grand-mère et pouvait sentir ses mouvements. Pourtant, ces sensations n'était qu'une arrière-pensée dans son esprit. Il se sentait calme, léger et il avait l'impression qu'un flux, comme l'appelait sa grand-mère, parcourait lentement son corps._

 _Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour détendre ses muscles. Il sourit et quitta le laboratoire en courant pour aller éplucher les légumes pour le dîner._

 _Il avait l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie. Méditer lui éclaircissait l'esprit. Il commençait à comprendre que « se contrôler soi-même était à la base de sa propre force », selon les paroles de Zo, transmises par sa grand-mère. Et le grand singe n'était peut-être pas l'ennemi à abattre mais une force à maîtriser... ? Il n'en n'était pas encore certain. Il avait sept ans pour trouver une solution._

 _Et il avait hâte que Zo le prenne comme élève pour en apprendre encore davantage._

 _A suivre..._

 _Il me semble qu'un certain nombre d'indices laissent deviner vers où on se dirige... et j'espère que vous appréciez ces petits chapitres._  
 _Je me rends compte que la deuxième partie s'allonge de plus en plus alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur celle-ci. Mon objectif premier était de me concentrer sur le "présent" mais si vous voulez voir le reste développé davantage n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Dragon Ball ne sont pas ma propriété et je me contente de les emprunter sans en tirer aucun gain financier..._

 **« Regard sur un monde perdu »**

 **Chapitre 6**

Planète Maguma - Présent

La planète était composée de larges déserts couleur d'or et seules quelques zones dévoilaient un paysage bleuté qui semblait être caractéristique des plantes de ce monde. Les deux soleils à leur zénith brûlaient déjà leur peau alors qu'ils ne volaient que depuis quelques minutes.

Une fois encore, l'environnement n'était pas à leur avantage. Kakarot avait déjà choisi ses cibles et se dirigeait seul vers un petit rassemblement d'autochtones situés près du pôle sud de la planète. Eux faisaient route vers l'extrême opposé pour affronter un autre petit groupe d'adversaires à la puissance quelque peu déconcertante. C'était leur seule mission : se débarrasser d'eux et retourner à leurs vaisseaux. Le jeune saiya-jin qui les commandait pour l'heure avait affirmé qu'il se chargerait de toutes les autres petites peuplades dispersées dans les zones les moins arides de cette planète au ciel couleur feu.

Végéta n'avait émis aucune protestation. Mais il avait bien l'intention d'en faire à sa guise. Déjà, il avait ajusté sa tactique. Il ne quitterait pas les basques de Nappa et Radditz et visait un assaut rapide et efficace.

Dès qu'ils s'approchèrent du lac rougeâtre bordant les premières constructions indiquant la présence d'êtres doués d'une certaine intelligence, il fit signe au frère de Kakarot et ce dernier partit en quête des quelques sentinelles retranchées sous des amas de sable afin de briser leur nuque en silence.

Végéta commença à concentrer son énergie tandis que Nappa faisait un tour rapide de la zone pour déterminer de ses yeux ce que les scouters laissaient deviner. Son rapport permit toutefois de savoir que la petite ville semblait célébrer quelque chose et que les plus fortes énergies détectées festoyaient ou se prélassaient. Ils n'auraient pas pu demander un meilleur timing.

Le prince condensa la puissance qu'il accumulait, veillant à ne pas puiser inutilement dans ses réserves, car ce qu'il ferait par la suite ne resterait pas sans conséquences et il ne pouvait se permettre de se retrouver complètement vulnérable, et une lueur blanchâtre se mit à crépiter autour de sa main droite. L'éclat de l'énorme vague d'énergie qu'il envoya en plein centre de la ville alarma probablement quelques personnes mais elle furent pulvérisées avant qu'elles ne puissent y réagir. Il entendit Nappa éclater de rire alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et eût lui-même un rictus satisfait en voyant le carnage qu'il avait engendré.

\- Allons-y, ordonna-t-il sans attendre, et je veux vous avoir à portée de vue à tout moment.

Les trois saiya-jin plongèrent vers le sol comme des oiseaux de proie et l'assaut commença.

Une fois de plus, il n'y avait là pratiquement que des guerriers, et qui comptaient davantage sur le pouvoir de leurs armes que leur propre force. Contrairement à la planète précédente, ces hommes, femmes et enfants se ressemblaient un peu tous avec leur teint grisâtre, une apparence physique proche de la leur et les deux yeux supplémentaires sur leur front. Mais, pourtant, la pensée qu'ils avaient quelque chose de très familier avec leurs précédents adversaires lui traversa l'esprit. Puis elle lui échappa lorsqu'un des rescapés des plus puissants êtres de cette planète le choisit pour cible.

La sueur perlant à grosses gouttes sur ses tempes, il esquiva le trident qui visait ses yeux et contre-attaqua avec un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de son ennemi qui valsa au loin. Il enchaîna immédiatement avec une vague d'énergie qui décapita la femme qui se préparait à tirer dans le dos de Radditz puis attrapa l'adolescent qui allait se jeter sur lui, poignard à la main, et lui brisa la nuque.

Les corps s'empilaient rapidement à leurs pieds même si chacun de leurs opposants, aussi faibles pouvaient-ils être, se défendaient férocement, comme si la peur leur était inconnue. La tâche était ardue, d'autant plus que le prince s'assurait que ses compagnons ne se fassent pas ensevelir sous la masse. C'était une situation où ensemble ils étaient plus efficaces pour réduire leurs effectifs qu'il ne l'aurait été à lui seul.

Malgré la qualité de l'armure qu'il portait, son justaucorps lui collait à la peau tant la chaleur était torride. Il cligna des paupières pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux et n'évita cette fois le trident que d'un cheveux. Aurait-il réagi une fraction de seconde plus tard et l'arme se serait fichée dans sa poitrine, l'embrochant comme une pitoyable créature. Il hurla de colère et se jeta sur son adversaire avec hargne et frustration. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici. Chaque minute supplémentaire qu'il prenait pour supprimer ces parasites repoussait le moment où il mettrait ses plans à exécution.

\- Nappa ! Radditz ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il évitait une nouvelle fois le trident avant de le saisir et de le retourner contre son adversaire. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, imbéciles ! ECRASEZ-LES !

Il parvint enfin à planter l'arme dans l'estomac de son opposant et ricana de satisfaction en le voyant se tordre au sol alors qu'il tentait vainement de la déloger. Végéta ne s'y attarda toutefois pas plus d'une seconde avant d'attaquer de front trois autres autochtones qui semblaient décidés à venger l'homme qu'il venait de vaincre. Il eut cependant le temps de remarquer que Nappa redoublait de violence et que Radditz, faible comme il l'était, peinait toujours à faire face à ses opposants lorsqu'ils s'attaquaient à lui en nombre. Il détourna le regard et entama le combat. Il y avait des limites à son indulgence et il abhorrait la faiblesse.

Quand il releva les yeux, ses adversaires ayant mordus la poussière, il vit que Nappa et Radditz tenaient encore debout et que le nombre d'attaquant décroissait enfin. Après cela, il ne leur fallut pas plus de trente minutes pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans cette ville et que Végéta ne leur donne l'ordre de retourner à leurs vaisseaux.

\- Et toi, où vas-tu ? s'étonna Nappa.

Le prince eut un sourire froid et il vit du coin de l'oeil le visage de Radditz pâlir. Son aîné resta néanmoins silencieux.

\- J'ai une théorie à tester.

Et il savait que son sourire devenait carnassier.

\- Viens, Nappa, notre Prince nous a donné un ordre.

Malgré son froncement de sourcils, le géant acquiesça et s'envola aux côtés de son compagnon.

Végéta partit immédiatement dans la direction opposée.

...

Il ne parvenait pas à localiser Kakarot.

Il se dirigeait bien vers le lieu où il s'était trouvé avant qu'eux-même ne lance leur assaut mais, déjà, le scouter n'y détectait plus aucun signe de vie. A nouveau, il devait avoir eu recours à cette étrange technique qui lui permettait de masquer son énergie.

Végéta écrasa la pointe d'agacement qu'il ressentit à ne pas voir son plan se dérouler exactement comme il le voulait et dévia légèrement de son cap pour atteindre son nouvel objectif. C'était un mouvement plus risqué mais le résultat final serait similaire : il obtiendrait des réponses.

Il arriva rapidement au petit village qu'il avait repéré et atterrit en plein milieu, laissant son scouter se mettre en veille automatique. Quelques visages se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise, et il nota que leur peau était orangée et que leurs tempes étaient ornées de deux petites cornes d'un vert aussi profond que celui de leurs yeux. Cette observation lui fit froncer les sourcils mais il la relégua dans son esprit pour plus tard. Il balaya d'un coup d'oeil supplémentaire les constructions soignées mais paysannes.

Puis leva ses mains et tira boule d'énergie après boule d'énergie pour tout détruire et éliminer rapidement chaque habitant du petit village. Le chaos qu'il engendra se transforma très vite en un silence seulement troublé par la chute de toits en flammes et l'effondrement de bâtiments ou encore le vagissement de quelques rares bêtes blessées ou apeurées.

Les faibles mourraient, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il prenait beaucoup plus de plaisir à écraser ceux qui lui résistaient qu'à annihiler ce genre de population. Il n'en ressentait néanmoins aucune culpabilité. Si vous n'aviez pas la force de vous défendre, l'univers ne vous faisait pas de cadeau. Et le peuple des Saiya-jin en était une triste preuve. Peut-être auraient-ils eut une chance si Freezer n'avait pas lâchement détruit leur planète. Mais les faits étaient là et ils n'étaient plus que trois à présent.

Quatre.

Kakarot était-il même conscient que le tyran avait fait une telle chose ? Il n'en avait lui-même pas touché mot à Nappa et Radditz pour éviter un esclandre qui ne mènerait probablement qu'à leur mort prématurée. Cela aurait-il toutefois la moindre importance aux yeux du jeune saiya-jin ?

Végéta n'était toujours pas persuadé que le mieux était de tenter de le rallier à sa cause. Se servir de lui était un choix qui paraissait intelligent. Encore fallait-il qu'il découvre qui était vraiment cet homme.

Il réactiva son scouter.

Kakarot apparut en face de lui.

DBDBDBDBDB

 _Planète X - Epoque X_

 _Le vieux Zo était fort. Bien plus encore que Kinka et Ginka. Son aura rayonnait plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Lorsque le jeune garçon lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui apprendre à être aussi fort que lui, le vieil homme l'avait observé attentivement avant de lui répondre :_

 _« Je n'enseignerai rien à quelqu'un qui ne m'aura pas prouvé sa valeur. »_

 _Bien sûr, il avait été prêt à lui prouver sa force et sa ténacité. Le garçon avait été désarçonné en l'entendant lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par sa puissance, que combattre les jumeaux et les vaincre ne l'aiderait pas à devenir son élève et que, non, il ne l'affronterait pas pour mesurer son pouvoir. Le garçon avait croisé les bras, la tête penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui._

 _Il jeta un coup d'oeil au vieux Zo qui l'observait, impassible. Il fronça davantage les sourcils. C'était frustrant ! Il ne voyait pas autre chose qui pouvait avoir de l'importance pour qu'il le prenne comme élève !_

 _Le vieil homme soupira._

 _\- Obasa ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte._

 _Sa grand mère apparut presque immédiatement, se déplaçant dans sa chaise aéroglisseur, un sourire aux lèvres. Le visage du vieux Zo se renfrogna._

 _\- Puis-je te confier mes trois autres disciples pour quelques jours ? Je vais prendre les jumeaux et ton garnement avec moi le temps que ceci soit réglé._

 _\- Oh mais bien sûr ! répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Merci, Zo. Tu verras, c'est un bon garçon._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas, rien n'est encore décidé..._

 _Il semblait y avoir un échange silencieux entre eux mais le jeune garçon n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne se fit cependant pas prié lorsque sa grand-mère l'appela à elle pour lui donner un sac qui, dit-elle, contenait le nécessaire pour ce petit voyage et plaça un baiser sur son front. Et ils se mirent en route._

 _A la tombée de la nuit, ils campèrent à l'extérieur de la seule ville où Obasa l'avait jamais emmené. Le lendemain, toujours aussi perplexe, et un peu ennuyé que Kinka et Ginka semblaient savoir ce que le vieux Zo avait en tête alors que lui l'ignorait, il accepta les tâche qui leur furent confiées sans émettre de protestation en dépit de ses sourcils froncés._

 _Quand la nuit arriva à nouveau, et qu'ils s'installèrent dans une petite auberge, le visage du jeune garçon n'était toutefois plus renfrogné, il écoutait les mots de Kinka et Ginka avec plus d'intérêt, portait un regard curieux sur ce qui l'entourait et rendait son sourire au tenancier qui lui apportait un dernier plat._

 _Ils avaient passé la journée à livrer des colis d'un habitant à un autre, aidé de jeunes mères et de jeunes pères dans leur tâches quotidiennes, fait les courses pour des personnes âgées qui avaient des difficultés à se déplacer et accompli bien d'autres tâches similaires. Ces personnes n'étaient pas fortes comme lui, Zo ou les jumeaux. Mais elles lui avaient souri, l'avaient remercié. Elles n'étaient pas sa grand-mère et, pourtant, lui, grâce à sa force, les avaient rendu... heureuses ?_

 _Il dormit peu cette nuit-là, perdu au milieu de ses propres pensées._

 _Les jours qui suivirent, son entrain et son enthousiasme ne firent que s'accroître, ses yeux brillants d'un nouvel éclat et son rire s'élevant parfois au milieu de la foule. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il avait oublié que tout ceci n'avait que pour but de faire de lui l'élève d'un vieux maître qui n'était pas bien sûr de ce qui se cachait dans le coeur de ce jeune extraterrestre._

 _Il ne réalisa d'ailleurs jamais que ce but avait été atteint, au cours de leur séjour, dès le moment où un sourire soulagé et confiant s'était peint sur les traits du vieil homme. Même si Zo était triste de voir Obasa à présent handicapée comme elle l'était, il semblait que son amie ne s'était pas trompée en ce qui concernait son jeune protégé._

 _Elle aurait toutefois pu l'avertir qu'il mangeait comme un ogre parce que ses finances ne feraient pas long feu à un rythme pareil..._

 _A suivre..._

 _*Maguma : Prononciation de "magma" à la japonaise_

 _Vos avis sur cette histoire sont toujours les bienvenus !_


End file.
